


Wonders

by kairiSparda



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairiSparda/pseuds/kairiSparda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Marcus/Baird oneshots during the games.</p>
<p>1.-Marcus wondered how Baird knew alot about the Locust since the day he met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Since english is not my first language I apologize for any mistakes 
> 
> Marcus & Baird (Friendship)
> 
> Set between GOW 1 and 2

Marcus knew that Baird was not like any other gear, aside from his ass attitude and witty remarks he was really intelligent, he always knew how to fix things and sometimes how to solve problems quickly and precisely, Marcus would like to tell that he admired him but when the blond opened his mouth all the respect he had for him went down the drain.

It is not he didn’t like him but every time Baird opened his mouth was to say something hurtful, useless or just to bitch around something unimportant, Marcus sometimes wondered why he is like this, but what really got him curious about the blond was his Locust knowledge.

He didn’t knew how Baird knows a lot about them, he can even read and understand their language, he asked Cole once and he answered that he didn’t knew either, only that Baird collects Locust stuff every time they go on patrol or on a mission but that he should ask him himself.

Yeah right, like he would do that.

Today they were on patrol together, there was stranded activity around their new base and he was stuck whit Baird since Dom wasn’t able and Cole went to help some other team. It was easy, just go around look for activity and report back but Marcus still had all this questions about the blond.

They were walking in the forest under a blazing sun, Baird as always was talking and bitching about random things and Marcus only growled in response, it was really hot and the armor felt heavier today and Baird wasn’t helping. Marcus was about to shut up the blond when he noticed that he wasn´t talking anymore and was jogging to a nearby warehouse.

“Baird” he called but the man just keep going so he didn’t had other choice that follow him.

“I think I found something” said Baird while he crouched and started to dig whit his lancer, there, under the blazing sun was a dead Locust, it was only bones and some armor pieces but the unmistakable teeth and size where enough to know what it was in life, it looked like the poor bastard was too injured to keep walking and just died there, without fighting just sat down and waited for his dead.

Marcus said nothing and only watched the bones _“What a way to die”_  

Suddenly Baird reached out and took something from the locust neck and pulled it making the neck and head fall off the torso making both gears take and step back.

“The fuck?” Marcus looked at Baird waiting for and explanation, he just shrugged and looked the thing he got from the corpse; it was a symbol, the locust symbol whit a chain similar to their COG tags. He turned it around and he saw a lot of marks in the back, carved whit a knife of sorts.

Baird took out a worn out notebook from one of his waist pockets, it had a brown leather cover and a pencil, he wrote something quickly on it and returned it to the pocket whit the emblem.

Marcus still looked at him puzzled; Baird didn’t said anything at all, not a witty remark not a sour word for the Locust corpse, nothing.  _“Maybe it´s the only time he keeps his mouth shut”_

Baird then seemed to notice Marcus was there looking out of words, the blond grinned and picked his lancer up.

“I forgot to tell you Sargent” He said using a mocking tone whit the other’s man title. “I´m the COG specialist in Locust social studies”

Wait. What.

“Does that shit really exist?” blurted Marcus out without thinking making the blond look at him with a frown.  

“It does” came the remark whit an angry tone making Marcus feel a little ashamed of his previous statement, after all both of his parents were researches and he remembered that their work was the most important thing for them, even more than him.

“I didn’t mean it like that Baird, I was just curious” Marcus quickly said trying to fix his mistake.

“Curious? Of what?” asked Baird still a little pissed but his tone was less harass.

“You always seemed to know about the Locust more than anyone, when we first meet, you knew about the Berserkers and Theron Guards and none of us knew about them” Marcus said his reasons and doubts in that simple statement.

Baird looked at him whit a frown still on his face but he had a little blush on his face making Marcus to arch an eyebrow.

“Well yeah, the high ups needed information and no one was intelligent or willed enough to do the research” said the blond scratching the back of his neck and smirking a little showing how proud he was of this but somehow he felt his confidence waver around Marcus, if it was someone else he was sure that he would just shrug away the question and walk the other way.

 “I think your father was doing his own too”, well that last one didn’t needed to come out from his mouth.

“What?” said Marcus with his gruff voice making Baird cringe, he somehow knew that Adam Fenix was a sour subject for the other man. 

“I mean, he was a really intelligent man, I bet he had his own research” Baird looked away and started walking, Marcus looked at him, it was true that his father was an almost taboo subject but he tough the same as Baird, maybe his father was doing research for his own, it’s like he ever asked him about it.

“Maybe” came Marcus voice making Baird look back at him “Still, impressive you have time to do this shit while fighting and fixing stuff” Baird looked at him surprised, Marcus blue eyes were cold as ever but they had a little hint of fun in them, was that a challenge?

Baird then smirked back, his confidence returning to him. “Of course I have time to do this, It’s like a fucking walk in the park, their language is not even a challenge, it was really easy to decipher and translate to Tyran, damn grubs don’t even have a complex…” and Baird started to rant about the Locust and their low language and symbols, Marcus smiled, Baird really was a child in a theme park when he talked about things he liked it.

“Are you listening to me Marcus?” came the blond voice stopping Marcus train of thought.

“No” was the simple answer, making Baird’s jaw drop. “You talk too much” he said amused and walked past Baird and back to their base.

The blond still looked at him dumbfounded and a dark blush covered his checks.

“Damn you Fenix, at last pay me attention when I talk” mumbled Baird walking back too and watching Marcus’s back while throwing him daggers whit his eyes.

Marcus still smirked amused, at last he now knew the reason Baird knows a lot of stuff about the Locust but he was sure Baird still has some skills under his sleeve ready to show them up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted a few years back on tumblr, but I wanted to have them in one place, more to come soon


End file.
